


Family, New and Old [Podfic]

by RosaleenBan



Series: Rosaleen Podfics! (Unrelated Works) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleenBan/pseuds/RosaleenBan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was nothing Gabriel could do to heal the Winchesters' past, only their futures."</p><p>In which Gabriel tries to cheer Dean up, and gives him the best gift he can in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family, New and Old [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family, New and Old](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872720) by [RosaleenBan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaleenBan/pseuds/RosaleenBan). 



**Family, New & Old**

 

 **Written by** : RosaleenBan  
 **Read by** : RosaleenBan  
 **Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Pairing** : Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel  
 **Length** : 00:11:31

 

[MP3 streaming and download here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ma5qltikqnqh4ty/Family,_New_and_Old.mp3)


End file.
